Diaboromon
Diaboromon is the secondary antagonist of Digimon: The Movie. Shortly after the events of Season 1, the Digidestined are on a break. Tai is writing an apology letter to Sora, as Izzy discovers a Digi-Egg being attacked by a virus. The egg hatches into a Kuramon, and Izzy rushes over to Tai's house to tell him. Soon after Izzy's arrival, Kuramon digivolves into Tsunemon. After Tai and Izzy rush into Tai's computer room, it is discovered that Tsunemon has already Digivolved into his Rookie form - Keramon. Agumon and Tentomon proceed into the internet to take on Keramon, but even their champion forms, Greymon and Kabuterimon, weren't good enough. Keramon digivolves again into Infermon and proceeds to take out Greymon and Kabuterimon. Izzy figures out that Infermon must be at the Ultimate level, and Tai instructs Kabuterimon and Greymon to Digivolve. Unfortunately, they didn't Digivolve fast enough and were crushed by Infermon, reverting back to the Rookie level. Soon, Infermon took over the phone network looking for the one who programmed him. Doing so cut Izzy's internet connection. Izzy rushed out to find a military tracker he had at home. Tai watched an advert informing Tokyo of an emergency phone system that had been put in place. Tai tried to contact the other Digidestined but only Matt and TK responded. Agumon and Tentomon, now joined by Gabumon and Patamon, found Infermon, looking for the programmer. Infermon told them not to interfere. Matt and Tai ordered Agumon and Gabumon to Digivolve to Mega level. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon attacked Infermon. When Patamon attempted to digivolve, however, Infermon digivolved into Diaboromon and used a Cable Crusher attack on both Tentomon and Patamon, knocking Patamon out. Diaboromon proceeded to attack WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and gained the upper hand when the two mega-leveled Digimon froze. Tai broke the connection to the Internet while Izzy was tending to an "emergency". Izzy quickly brought them back online, but Diaboromon sent them a message with a countdown from ten minutes. Willis e-mailed Izzy and told them of the two nuclear missiles launched from the Pentagon. It was obvious Diaboromon launched the missiles. Izzy realized that one was headed for Colorado, while the other was headed for none other than Tokyo. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon quickly rushed to find Diaboromon, who had multiplied until there were over a million copies of him. All the Diaboromon fired upon MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, knocking them out. Tai and Matt somehow managed to enter the internet and encourage the two Mega level Digimon to fight again. At that point, a Digi-Egg, formed from all the e-mails Izzy had received, turned WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon into Omnimon. Omnimon destroyed all the clones but was unable to stop the original until Izzy slowed him down. With only one second left, Omnimon stabbed Diaboromon through the head, ending the threat. Or did it? Three years after the first battle on the 'Net (four years in the American Dub), Diaboromon was found to be alive and reproducing in the form of millions of Kuramon. Tai, Matt, and Omnimon entered the Internet to finish him off, and aided by TK, Kari, Angemon, and Angewomon, they defeated the villain again. However, Diaboromon lived on by sending all his Kuramon into the Real World, to Tokyo Harbor, where they merged into Armageddemon. There, Armageddemon defeated Omnimon, but the victory was short-lived as Imperialdramon took over the fight. After taking a battering in both Dragon Mode and Fighter Mode, Imperialdramon became energized by the Omni Sword and transformed into Paladin Mode. Imperialdramon then stabbed into Armageddemon's head (this was removed from the Dub) and reverted him back to Kuramon. The children watching used their cell phones to capture the data. At last, Diaboromon was defeated. Gallery DM-0102 Diaboromon-1.jpg Category:Digimon Category:Insectoid monsters Category:Arachnids Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Anime monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:All monsters